Quand l'actualité s'en mêle
by The CRAZY-ALLIANCE
Summary: Retranscription d'un rêve que M. a fait. Mathieu se fait enlever. Antoine laisse sa famille chez lui et à l'aide de Mathilde, Sarah(on fait partie du rêve), de kidnappeurs pas très pro, et de Saintes Divinités, il va se mettre à la recherche de Mathieu./!\ présence de tortures, de stupidités et de... non si vous êtes assez courageux vous le découvrirez! (légère présence de MaToine)
1. Chapter 1

Salut a toute et à tous! A l'occasion de la sortie de l'épisode 100, j'ai décider de commencer à publier cette fic tout droit sortie d'un rêve parlant de ce fameux épisode au départ! (D'ailleurs l'instant panda est le même (et j'ai fais ce rêve fin Août ! Oo''...) Bref... Bonne lecture!

Mathilde.

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 1 Mathieu/\\\

Mathieu venait de finir l'épisode de la rentrée annonçant le pourquoi du comment sur l'ordinateur à la fin... Et il sentait qu'une personne l'avait déjà vu mais ne l'avait pas comprit et se disait que ce n'était pas possible vu qu'il n'avait pas encore posté la vidéo. Il posta donc celle-ci sur son compte et annonça sur Facebook et Twitter que l'épisode sortait avec finalement une demi-heure d'avance. Il était au meilleur de sa forme vu qu'il avait bossé sur l'épisode pendant les vacances et donc il n'avait travaillé que peu. D'ailleurs il avait déjà presque fini le prochain, ce qui lui laissait le temps de jouer tout en mangeant quelqu' aliment avec Alexis. Il s'en alla ouvrir le frigo mais celui-ci était vide, il chercha donc dans les placards mais rien de comestible ne s'y trouvait non plus.

-Bordel... Y a plus rien à bouffer... bon de toute façon c'est pas en mangeant tout le temps que je vais être en bonne santé... Alexis! Je vais faire les courses, le travail est fini, tu peux rentrer chez toi!

-Et ma paye?

-Sur la table de salon, dans l'enveloppe verte.

-Merci!

Mathieu ferma la porte et se mit en route vers la superette située quelques rues plus loin, à l'abord d'un quartier mal famé. Il y acheta tout ce dont il avait besoin, passa en caisse et se mit en route en direction de son appartement, quand, tout à coup sa vision se troubla et Mathieu se retrouva dans un noir le plus complet.

/\\\Antoine/\\\

Antoine, lui, finissait de filmer le WTC 37. Il était heureux même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour le choix des musiques et le montage. Il décida de faire une pause et de voir si les autres youtubers avaient fait leur rentrée. Après avoir été voir les nouvelles vidéos d'e-penser, de Kriss, du fossoyer et de Links, il arriva sur celle de Mathieu et il se dit, à ce moment là, qu'il serait temps qu'il la sorte. Il visionnait la vidéo de Mathieu, sans vraiment écouter, il regardait le p'tit (Vive le Nord!) gars, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux châtains en bataille... Il l'admirait, le petit schizophrène. La vidéo finie il consulta son compte Facebook et son compte Twitter et parmi les commentaires inutiles du genre «Ouai! tu la sors quand ta vidéo?» «Mathieu, il a déjà sorti sa vidéo, arrête de nous faire attendre!» il pu lire un commentaire de ce même gars nommé un peu plus tôt disant qu'il était à l'avant dernier niveau pour détrôner le «boss final des Internets» qui n'était autre qu'Antoine. Il lui répondit que de toutes façon il ne pourrait pas être le boss vu qu'il fallait qu'il lui passe sur le corps. Il regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être ranger son salon car il devait recevoir de la famille.

Après avoir fini le rangement de sa maison et avoir préparé l'apéro et le repas, il se décida à regarder une dernière fois la vidéo de Mathieu pour il ne sait quelle raison. Il alluma donc son ordinateur...

/\\\Mathilde et Sarah/\\\

Deux filles, dans le Nord Pas de Calais, étaient en train de regarder et de débattre sur la vidéo de Mathieu en intégrant dans leur débat les voix des célèbres personnages.

-Cette vidéo est cool! Comme d'hab! Dit l'une la brune, Euh Mathilde ça va? Tu regardes bizarre...

-Euh... Oui... Enfin...,répondis la blonde prénommée Mathilde, Je veux dire que, bizarrement, je l'ai déjà vu... Euh... Attends...

-QUOI?! MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, IL VIENT JUSTE DE LA SORTIR! hurla-elle après s'être levée en agitant ses bras en l'air

-Je sais...Je crois que c'était en rêve, Sarah, et cela ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Et pourquoi cela Sherlock? Demanda-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes comme dans les films.

-Je ne sais pas... bon, c'est sûrement une impression, il n'y a pas de raison à ce qu'il soit en danger, hein?

-Ben oui! On va voir la vidéo de Kriss?

-A ton avis?

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Après deux petites heures à regarder les rentrées de youtuber et à avoir réécouter les musiques d'AngelMJ, elles décidèrent de retourner sur la chaîne de Mathieu pour revoir l'épisode du gars qui bouffe des spaghettis sur le sol du métro...

* * *

C'était court mais j'espère que ça vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila, voilà! C'est le chapitre 2! Vu que l'épisode 101 est sorti! ^^ (je commençait à m'inquiéter, moi... une semaine de retard... je pensais que mon rêve était peut-être prémonitoire.).

* * *

 ***/!\\\ Ce chapitre contient des méchants avec des noms d'une culture autre que la culture Européenne (je vous le dis pas là mais vous verrez...) Je ne suis en aucun cas raciste mais je vous rappelle que c'est un rêve... De plus, ces noms sont important pour la suite de l'histoire et donc IN-CHAN-GA-BLE! J'y ai pensé pour éviter polémique, mais c'est juste pas possible... Bref, soyez indulgent, je suis tolérante, et ces noms sont donc subjectif et ne font que nous renseigner sur la culture des personnage et la cohérence de la suite (enfin... Si on peut appeler ça cohérent...), ce sera logique au point de vu d'un futur lieu. Merci d'avoir lu!**

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 2 Mathieu/\\\

Quand Mathieu se réveilla, il avait affreusement mal au crâne et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mais la curiosité aidant il se décida à tâter le sol. Il remarqua qu'il était assis sur du plancher et son dos était sur de la pierre... non... une matière plus rugueuse mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il réussit, avec force et conviction à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait presqu'aussi sombre que quand il avait les yeux fermés. Seule une petite fenêtre donnait un peu de lumière juste assez pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans une petite pièce fermée par une porte de ferraille et il avait les pieds menottés (pourquoi que les pieds?) et ce fameux mur était en brique (Vive le Nord, le retour). Il essayait d'atteindre la clé des menottes, qui étaient posées assez près pour que que le prisonnier est un espoir pour de l'attraper mais juste assez loin pour le faire rager en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre (et qu'il était sur que si il avait été plus grand il aurait pu l'attraper), quand la porte de ferraille s'ouvrit. Un groupe d'homme apparut devant lui. Il les regardait et essayait de les différencier, en vain vu qu'il faisait trop sombre. Au bout d'un moment l'un des hommes lui dit:

-Bien, Mathieu, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir pourquoi nous vous avons amené ici.

-Euh... Non... Je m'en fout un peu, je peux savoir qui vous êtes?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Moi c'est Mohamed, lui, c'est Abdel et lui Hakim... Bref... Tu es ici parce qu'on a un service à te demander. _(*Avant de me dire que je suis raciste lisez le paragraphe au dessus du chapitre, j'y explique le pourquoi du comment)_

-Comme j'ai dit dans l'épisode 99, Si vous voulez un autographe, demandez-le, pas besoin de m'enlever...

-Mais non, crétin, commença Abdel après lui avoir donner un coup de pied dans la figure, on veux que tu tue Antoine Daniel!

-QUOI?! Non mais vous délirez les gars là! Je...

-Ordre du chef. Si tu ne le fais pas... Ce sera toi qui mourra.

-... Mais enfin...

-Si tu ne l'a pas tué avant demain on reviendra te chercher et tu seras livré à sa place. Déclara Hakim

-Livré? Mais on est pas des objets et...

-Tais-toi, sale traître!

-Qu...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Arrêtez les enfantillages! Dit Mohamed.

Il pris une barre en fer et frappa sur le crâne de Mathieu qui s'effondra.

Quand Mathieu se réveilla(oui retour de cette phrase...^^') il était exactement là où il était avant de s'être fait rencontra une dame et un petit garçon qui à son réveil soupiraient de soulagement. Après les avoir rassurés, il pris son sac de courses (au départ il en avait 2, mais les bandits lui en avait pris un _(*et pour ceux qui n'ont pas été voir ou qui n'ont pas lu tout le paragraphe explicatif, allez-y!)_ (et avouez que si vous enlevez quelqu' un, vous lui prenez les sacs qu'il a avec lui... Logique! Z'ont bien été sympas sur ce coup là quand même!)). Il vérifia que la nourriture pour Wifi y était et retourna chez lui. Il regarda l'heure. Il remarqua qu'il s'était passé seulement 1 heure 30 (c'est court, je sais) entre la mise en ligne de sa vidéo et son retour chez lui.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions il se dit qu'il devrait envoyer une vidéo à Antoine Daniel pour le prévenir. Il tourna celle-ci en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être paniqué quand il expliquait son choix entre vivre et le tuer ou mourir et laisser Antoine en vie.

Il fit quelques montages simples pour enlever certains passages qu'il avait fait en plusieurs fois et posta la vidéo sur Youtube en tant que vidéo privée strictement adressé à Antoine _(Je sais que c'est pas une option possible mais rien à foutre! Et oui, je sais que Skype existe mais rien à foutre! C'est un rêve au départ, bordel!)_. Il se sentait las... Il décida donc de se coucher même s'il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

/\\\Antoine/\\\

En arrivant sur Youtube et s'être connecté, il vit que Mathieu avait posté une nouvelle vidéo. Trouvant cela étrange, il se dit qu'il devait voir celle-ci. Il cliqua alors sur le lien. Il commença la vidéo comme toujours, sans l'écouter, puis au bout d'un moment il remarqua que le décors n'était pas le même, que le visage de Mathieu était paniqué, et que quelques larmes coulaient. Il décida de remettre la vidéo au début pour l'écouter. Après tout, seul lui pouvait la voir, c'était écrit dans la description. Il l'écouta et pris une teinte sûrement aussi pâle qu'un mort quand il entendit les mots de Mathieu. Ils étaient ceux-ci:

«Antoine, je dois te prévenir que... nous ne nous verrons... plus jamais... En effet, j'ai un cruel dilemme à faire... Cet après-midi, je me suis fait enlever par un groupe... Juste après avoir posté ma vidéo...Et je dois choisir entre ma mort... Ou ma vie avec ta mort sur la conscience...»

Antoine mis la vidéo en pause, il bouillonnait de rage. Il voyait SON Mathieu pleurer à cause d'un groupe de con qui voulait le tuer! Il ne savait pas le choix de Mathieu ni les raisons de son choix mais il savait que si Mathieu choisissait de le tuer, Mathieu aurait sa mort sur la conscience et qu'il finirai sûrement ses jours en tôle mais aussi que si Mathieu choisissait de mourir, ces cons viendrait le buter après. Il décida de se calmer et de reprendre la vidéo.

«...J'ai choisi de mourir, pour te protéger... Je ne veux pas que tu meurs... Ne t'inquiète pas, je regretterai qu'une seule chose Antoine, juste une... Adieu»

La vidéo pris fin. Antoine restait béa. Les phrases de Mathieu résonnaient dans sa tête. Et des milliers de questions lui tournait dans la tête.«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas regretter? Pour me protéger? Mais enfin, pourquoi?...»

Il entendis la porte sonner. Il se déconnecta et éteignit l'ordinateur rapidement. Il partit ouvrir la porte. Sa famille était arrivée et il su alors qu'il ne pourrait sûrement ne plus jamais voir Mathieu.

/\\\Mathilde et Sarah/\\\

En arrivant sur la page de Mathieu, elle virent en vidéo de présentation, un rectangle noir. Elle décidèrent de cliquer. Le carré était toujours noir. Les 2 filles se regardaient mutuellement. Après un court moment, elle se mirent à lire la description de la vidéo, se disant que l'heure était grave, comme Mathilde l'avait présumé pendant l'une des vidéo de poisson fécond sur la mort rappelant à la blonde la suite de son rêve. Après avoir lu la description Sarah, les yeux brillants dit:

-Est-que tu crois que c'est sa déclaration d'amour, sa vrai?

-Je ne crois pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Dit Mathilde, l'air grave.

-Ok, ok... Allons sur le compte d'Antoine Daniel et regardons la! Mais je suis sûre que tu te fais de mauvaises idées.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ça?

-Comme ça! Sarah pris, que dis-je, arracha l'ordinateur portable de Mathilde de ses mains ouvrit sur un site de formule en binaire et commença a taper une série de 1 et de 0 plus compliquées les une que les autres. Après un quart d'heure, elle se leva et brandi l'ordinateur au ciel, comme Rafiki avec Simba dans le roi Lion, en criant de joie. Elle déchiffra la solution puis alla sur Youtube et tapa MrAntoineDaniel dans la case nom et en mot de passe RichardSamueletmoicafait3. Elle cliqua sur connexion et les tombèrent sur le compte d'Antoine.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris ça?

-Dans un vieux bouquin poussiéreux qui traînait chez ma grand-mère. J'en ai hérité quoi!

-Bon... Heureusement que c'est du binaire... Si ça avait était un livre de programme différent, je ne t'aurai pas cru... L'important c'est qu'on est pu aller sur son compte

Elles partirent visionner la vidéo. Pendant la lourde révélation de Mathieu on pouvait voir deux réactions différentes. Mathilde, elle était choquée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer sous la voix tremblante de Mathieu révélant sa mort, surtout que comme elle l'avait préciser plus tôt, c'était pas un truc joyeux, comme dans son rêve. Sarah, elle était indignée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt (Mathilde non plus mais bon^^) et elle était prête à tout pour ça. La fin de la vidéo fût. Les deux filles se regardèrent. L'une pleurait, l'autre était folle de rage. La brune lança:

-On va à Paris.

-Quoi?! Mais...

-Il faut sauver Mathieu. On va chez Antoine. J'ai réussi à avoir son adresse.

Sarah pris donc sa valise (qu'elle avait pris pour dormir chez Mathilde) et fit à la hâte celle de Mathilde.

-Et ça pour le combat final!

-Quoi? Ma robe de cérémonie!

-M'en fout! Faut être badass en combat final!

-Mais qui te dit qu'on va se battre?

-Bah? Il y avait pas de combat dans ton rêve?

-Je sais plus... Je crois que je me suis réveillée juste après la révélation de Mathieu...

-Ah... C'est dommage! T'as réussit à prédire le futur! 9a nous aurait été utile!

-Je sais... Mais, donc, qui te dis donc que l'on va se battre?

-Mon instinct.

C'est alors qu'elles partirent pour Paris sans savoir ce qui allait réellement se passer.

* * *

Voilà, Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Bisous et à dans 2 semaines! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le moooonde! Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va à peu près... Cette fic commence à me faire peur... Le chapitre

à été posté il y a mois - jour... Le soir des attentats... *déglutie*... Sérieusement, je n'ai été au courant que le lendemain et j'étais presque entrain de rigoler car je pensais que ma prof de musique était en train de blaguer... En plus je pensais à ma fiction posté le même soir... Ensuite elle m'a fait lire un article de journal car je refusait d'y croire (c'est logique quand on y pense) et quand j'ai vu Paris, j'ai eu peur... Je me suis poser plein de questions du genre «Et si ce rêve avait été prémonitoire? Pourquoi ne t'en ai-tu pas inquiété?» ou «Et si le fait de l'avoir poster le soir même étais un signe?». Et en plus, l'après-midi même (ou le lendemain, je sais plus trop...), on me dis «Antoine Daniel ne donne plus de signes de vie!», encore, si cette fiction ne parlait pas de lui... Je m'en serai pas voulu pendant minutes! (oui minutes après, j'ai reçut «Ah, si il est sur Twitter»). Bref... J'ai déjà parle des attentats dans une autre fiction, je ne vais pas m'étaler dessus mais je trouvais important d'en parler ici... Vu que cette fiction parle de gens du même clan...

Je m'en suis voulu de ne rien avoir pu faire...

Mais bon... Le passé est le passé, je ne peux pas changer l'histoire, une pensée aux victimes, celles qui sont mortes, celles vivantes,celles encore à l'hôpital et celles blessées à vie. Aussi une pensées aux familles, aux amis et aux proches, prof, patrons ou collèges qui doivent être elles aussi choquées...

Bref, bonne lecture, même avertissement que dans le chapitre 2, et si vous ne suivez que cette fic, bonnes vacances et joyeux Noël(vu que je sais pas si Antoine sortira sa vidéo avant Noël)!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 3 Mathieu/\\\

Mathieu était dans la cuisine. Il était soulagé car il venait de rendre compte que ses agresseurs ne pourrait pas le retrouver vu qu'il ne leur avait pas donner d'adresse. Il soupira puis repris une gorgée de café.Une journée était passée depuis son enlèvement. Il s'assit dans le salon, sa tasse de café toujours à la main. Il remarqua que Wifi ne lui avait pas demandé à manger ce midi. Il rempli alors la gamelle du chat de croquettes et l'appela, tout en agitant le bol de nourriture mais rien ne vient, rien ne se fit voir. Pas même une patte,une tête ou le bout d'une queue (Je sais à quoi tu pense Ô lecteur mais je te casse tes espoirs comme ça: un bout de coxis). Mathieu se décida donc à se mettre à la recherche de son chat. Il retrouva celui-ci dans l'évier en train de se mouiller alors que cette boule de poil déteste l'eau. Mathieu regarda son chat attentivement. Il vit que la pauvre bête était perdue, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se souvient d'avoir vu dans un taupe10* que les chats pouvait prédire l'avenir et ceci se traduisait par un changement brutal de comportement. Ils se dit que quelque chose allait se passer mais qu'il verrait ça en temps voulut. Il arrêta le robinet, pris une serviette et sécha le pauvre félin. Il avait, la veille appeler Bruce pour lui dire que si à 16 heures il venait mais que personne ne lui ouvrait, il devait entrer pour récupérer Wifi et ses affaires pour une durée indéterminée(même si il savait qu'il devrait s'en occuper jusqu'à la mort du chat) et que pour ouvrir la porte, il suffisait de prendre un double des clefs se trouvant dans un recoin de tapisserie autour de la porte, mais que si Mathieu lui ouvrait, ben il l'invitait pour boire un verre. Il rassura la boule de poil et l'accompagna à sa gamelle, que le démon se dépêcha de dévorer avant que quelqu'un d'autre lui vole sa nourriture (même si bien sûr il n'y avait personne d'autre (mes chats font pareil c'est à mourir de rire!)) quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Le chat, terrorisé, s'enfuit laissant Mathieu ouvrir la porte. Il était tout de même étonné que Bruce soit à l'heure.

-Bonjour Br... Messieurs? Quel est l'honneur de votre visite?

-Vous ne nous reconnaissez pas Mr Sommet?

-Nan mais si je devais retenir tous les fans à qui j'ai parlé, je ne m'en sortirais pas. Même si votre voix me dit quelque chose...Maiiis...Comment vous avez eu mon adresse?

-Mais enfin, nous nous sommes rencontrer hier, Mathieu... Ce qui es de l'adresse... disons que le GPS est très utile avec un récepteur.

-Hier?... Non...

-J'imagine que vous n'avez pas tuer Mr Daniel.

-Exactement... WIFI!

Il n'eut le temps que de dire cette phrase avant se se faire assommer. La dernière chose qu'il vu avant de sombrer est l'un des 3 gars prendre sa caméra...

/\\\ Antoine /\\\

Antoine fit donc entrer sa famille dans le salon. La vielle dame lui demanda:

-Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges, on dirait que tu as pleuré, en plus tu as la mine totalement déconfite, on dirait que ta femme est sur le point de mourir!

Antoine déglutit quand il entendit la dernière partie de la phrase. Il sentait les larmes revenir. Il s'efforçât de sourire et de lui répondre:

-Genre! Comme si j'avais une femme!

-C'est vrai que tu es célibataire...

-Non, mais, tata... Tu me vois avec une femme?

-...

-Ben voilà... Je suis destiné à...

-A quoi?

-Non... rien...

Antoine amena sa tante dans la cuisine. Il était désemparé il ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait pas dire à sa famille que son amant allait mourir -en plus au passage, il devra leur avouer qu'il était gay- et encore moins partir sans laisser, ou en laissant des nouvelles mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Mathieu se faire tuer. Le dilemme était grand. Il se dit qu'il allait héberger sa famille et qu'il verrait mieux quoi faire le lendemain, en espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil.

Au petit matin, on sonna. Il se leva, s'habilla en hâte et alla ouvrir la porte. A sa grande surprise, il tomba sur deux filles d'environ une quinzaine d'années (oui on peut conduire des bagnoles à 15 ans, comment ça c'est pas légal? Mais on est dans un rêve!).Il les dévisageât rapidement. Elles avaient à peu près la même taille que son Mathieu et portaient des lunettes, l'une était blonde avec des yeux marrons et ses cheveux étaient lisses et semblaient coiffés, elle était plus petite que l'autre qui était brune avec des cheveux qui étaient dignes des siens: lisses d'un côté, bouclés de l'autre et décoiffés, elle arborait des yeux bleus Il les laissa entrer perplexe, se demandant bien se qu'elles venaient faire ici.

/\\\Mathilde et Sarah/\\\

-Mais allez! Fais démarrer cette voiture! S'énerva Sarah.

-T'es marrante, j'ai conduis qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, à 15 km/h et je ne sais presque pas passer les vitesses!

-Oui, mais t'as déjà conduit! Contrairement à moi!

-Ok, ok... Reste calme... Bon pendant que je démarre, met l'adresse dans le GPS(putain de phrase à double sens qui veux rien dire!)!

Mathilde démarra donc la Peugeot Partener blanche avec l'immatriculation n°... _Non mais ça va pas de me déconcentrer! J'allais donner une info pas négligeable!... Reprenons..._ Elle démarra donc la voiture et suivie les indications du GPS.

Elles entrèrent dans Paris environ 2 heures après leur départ.

-Mais! Elle t'a dit de tourner à droite!

-Ben c'est ce que je viens de faire, non?

-Tu viens de tourner à gauche...

-Ah bon?

-FAITES DEMI-TOURS!

-AIE! Oui j'ai compris! Sarah viens de me faire la remarque!

-Nan mais c'est une machine, pas une humaine.

-Je sais. Baisse le son s'il te plaît.

Après s'être perdues 4 ou 5 fois, ce qui leur fit perdre une nuit, dans Paris, elles arrivèrent devant le domicile d'Antoine Daniel au petit matin. Après un moment d'hésitations elles appuyèrent enfin sur la sonnette. Un homme avec des cheveux bizarres leur ouvrit la porte, visiblement fatigué, qui, après quelques secondes les invitât à entrer chez lui.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, si vous voyez des fautes, dites-le (on ne peut pas tout voir... ^^')

Sur ce, le prochain chapitre sortira lors de la prochaine vidéo de Mathieu ou Antoine (et ce sera toujours comme ça en fait (et c'est pour ça que c'est pas régulier –'))

(Et si Antoine sort sa vidéo ce soir ou dimanche, je poste le chapitre 4 mercredi! Vous êtes prévenus^^)

A la prochaiiine!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis triste, je n'ai reçut aucune rewiew sur le dernier chapitre... Lâchez-vous! J'aime savoir si vous appréciez ou non! Si il y a des choses à améliorer et comment les améliorer!

Bref... Mathieu a été plus rapide qu'Antoine, je vous laisse, bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 4 Mathieu/\\\

Mathieu se réveilla (une alternative à la phrase déjà devenue culte). Il sentait qu'il bougeait mais pas comme si il était dans une voiture ou un camion, non, c'était plus... saccadé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit c'était du...jaune? Il se concentra sur cette masse de jaune défilant devant ses yeux et s'aperçut bien vite que c'était du sable. Il s'aperçut aussi rapidement que le soleil, chauffait comme pas possible, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus de 100 degrés! Mais où Diable avait-il atterri? Mais surtout comment? Soudain une forte pente lui arracha un cri de surprise. Il remarqua trop tard qu'il venait de trahir son réveil. L'embarcation s'arrêta après une phrase que Mathieu ne comprit pas. Le groupe de personne firent descendre leur prisonnier du «véhicule» et ce même captif pu voir qu'il avait voyagé sur un cheval d'où a forte odeur d'animal qu'il avait remarqué aussi à son réveil. Les 3 gars sourirent sadiquement et lui firent un speech dans une langue totalement étrangère après que les pieds de Mathieu furent détachés. Mathieu les regardait avec un regard de poisson globuleux mais ils continuaient toujours à parler. Les inconnus retournèrent sur leurs montures qui semblaient être habituées à des chaleurs extrêmes contrairement à lui. Ils repartirent, le laissant seul dans le désert. C'est donc comme ça qu'il allait finir? Abandonné dans le désert? Tout à coup Mathieu se senti tiré et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva en moins d'une seconde au sol. Apparemment, non, il n'allait pas finir abandonné dans cette masse de sable jeune. Il avait comprit. Ces bandits ne comptaient donc pas le laisser dans cet endroit inconnu comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, mais ces lâches comptaient le tracter comme les prisonniers dans _La folie des grandeurs_. Il réussit, tant bien que mal, à se relever et à courir, entraîné par les pur-sangs. Bien sûr, sous ce spectacle, les horribles personnages ne faisaient que ricaner. Mathieu sentait la colère l'envahir mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, seulement pour Mathieu, on est d'accord, le petit groupe _(sérieux, dit comme ça on dirait que c'est la fête)_ arriva devant un palais, perdu au milieu du désert. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, après que les inconnus eurent fini de se filmer tout en narguant la caméra et en français siouplait! Si Mathieu avait pu, il se serait jeté sur les 3 personnes pour qu'ils lui répètent ce qu'il lui avaient dit quelques heures plus tôt étant sûr que ces paroles étaient importantes. C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il comprit que ses kidnappeurs n'étaient autre que Mohamed,Abdel et Hakim et donc, qu'ils s'étaient plongés dans l'anonymat pour rien.

/\\\Antoine Mathilde et Sarah/\\\

-ANTOIIIIIIIIIINE! MATHIEU VA MOURIIIIIIIIIR! IL FAUT LE SAUVER! hurlèrent en chœur les deux adolescentes en secouant le chevelu comme un prunier.

-Gné? Mais qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi? Et... Qui êtes-vous?

-Euh... comment dire..., commença la blonde.

-ON A VU LA VIDEO DE MATHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!

-L'épisode 100?

-NOOOOOON!... Enfin oui, mais... Je te parle de celle qu'il t'as envoyé personnellement! IL VA MOURIIIIIIIIIR!

-Euh... une question, la brunette... Comment vous avez fait pour la voir? Et surtout, qui êtes-vous?

-Codes binaires. Répondit Sarah la «brunette» comme si c'était normal.

-Genre... et c'est quoi mon mot de passe alors?

-RichardSamueletmoicafait3. Sans espaces et avec des majuscules à Richard et à Samuel.

-Euh ok... Bref... Mais je peux pas vous aider... Si je me casse que va dire ma tante? Et qui êtes-vous?

-Nous on s'est cassé et personne ne nous a appelé..., dit Mathilde tout de même légèrement stressée,... On devrait?

-Alors tata...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qui est sur le point de mourir? ANTOINE! JE SUIS SURE QUE TON ETAT D'HIER Y EST POUR QUELQUE CHOSE!

-Euuuuuuuuuh...

-ET QUI SONT CES JEUNES DEMOISELLES?

-J'aimerai tellement le savoir moi-même! Pleura Antoine.

-Bonjour madame, nous sommes des fans de votre neveu et Mathieu Sommet, son pote est en danger., Dit la blonde comme si c'était normal.

-Whouah, le taaaaaaact! Tu peux pas être plus délicate?

-Bah... J'ai fait une connerie? Je suis sincère, c'est tout..., Répondit cette même fille aux cheveux couleur camomille _(quand j'écrit ça, c'est que je commence à manquer d'inspi niveau métaphores)_ , dans une incompréhension totale.

-Fais des allusions mais dis pas ça comme ça! Dis Antoine, déjà exaspéré par l'inconnue.

-J'en était sûre, Antoine, tu le sais que je ne me trompe jamais! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Tu me vois te dire « Tata, je peux pas t'héberger, mon pote va crever!»?

-Ben cette jeune fille vi...

-Oui mais elle, elle est sincère... trop sincère... Informa Sarah.

-Mais au moins, elle l'as dit!

-Elle sait pas mentir... rajouta la brune.

-Grande qualité... Mais passons à autre chose... Antoine... C'est ton ami, c'est ça?

-Euuuuh... Oui, pourquoi?

-Il t'a envoyer ce message à toi, et rien qu'a toi, hum?

-Oui...

-Alors, j'image qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Je... sûrement...

-BIEN! Alors tu vas aller le sauver et fissa! Et c'est un ordre! Vu qu'il compte sur toi!

-QUEOA?! Hurlèrent Antoine et les adolescentes.

-Tu vas sauver t...

-Non mais j'avais compris, mais... Je ne pensais juste pas du tout que tu allais dire ça...

-Nous non plus, dit la Mathilde, n'est-ce pas Sarah? Sarah?

-Oui, je suis d'accord mais... On devrait attendre cet après-midi... peut-être que Mathieu publiera une vidéo pour nous en dire plus... Tu te souviens plus de ce que t'as rêver exactement?

-Euh... T'as raison... Je crois qu'il faut faire ça... Et non, je ne m'en souviens pas... Du moins, pas maintenant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle entrèrent dans la maison du GRAND Antoine Daniel pour attendre un éventuel signe de vie de Mathieu, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir...

* * *

Alors? Ça vous a plus?

Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les autre mais le prochain sera au moins 3 fois plus long alors... Patience^^'... Je ne peux vraiment pas savoir la longueur d'un chapitre vu que comme vous l'avez remarqué c'est en effet miroir... De plus je retranscrit un rêve... Et c'était comme ça... Alors...

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'années.

Pour les fêtes, justement, il y a une surprise rien que pour vous! N'hésitez pas à consulter notre compte dans la soirée du 25 (ou le 26)! Et si ce n'est pas l'un de ces deux jours là, ce sera le 1er janvier!

Je vous aime! *câlin de fin d'année*

Mathilde, l'auteur de cette fiction un peu chelou...


	5. Chapter 5

SALUT! Et non, cette fiction existe encore! J'ai juste décidé de ne la sortir qu'aux sorties d'épisodes de SLG, désolée...

J'espère que ce début d'année s'est bien passé pour vous, moi, ça été assez... Comment dire... Mouvementé...

Joyeux 5 ans SLG!

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen plus long que d'habitude!

Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 5 Mathieu/\\\

Les kidnappeurs entrèrent dans le palais comme si ils livraient un colis important à une personne d'importance. Ils tenaient Mathieu comme si cette même personne n'était qu'un objet, ce qui avait bien évidemment le don d'énerver le petit schizophrène. Ils entrèrent dans une salle luxueuse meublée de bureaux, de chaises et d'ordinateurs. Les ravisseurs demandèrent alors avec méchanceté (ce qui paraît logique parce que ce serai con d'être enlevé et qu'au bout d'un moment on te dises «Est-ce que ça va? Tu ne manques de rien? Attends, je vais te libérer!»avec une voix doucereuse!) les codes Youtube de Mathieu, qui après quelques minutes de résistance, du céder pour ne pas finir cramé avant d'avoir reçut la moindre information sur son enlèvement. Les kidnappeurs utilisèrent le compte de Mathieu pour poster la vidéo de leur périple à Antoine. Ce qui redonna espoir au petit châtain du fait que maintenant ce même chevelu saurait où il se trouvait. Mathieu se dit donc:

 _-Alors comme ça, quand on est un imbécile, on poste la vidéo de son voyage avec TOUTES les indications et TOUTES les explications à ces indications AVANT de livrer ou emprisonner SA victime? Intéressant! Si je pouvait noter, je l'aurai fait!_

-Allez-y... c'est fait, je me charge maintenant de faire un petit montage pour montrer à tous ces/ses _infidèles_ ce qu'il va lui arriver.

-Ok.

-Euh... Justement... Vous allez me faire quoi?

-Tais-toi, l'athée, tu me dégoûte!

-Queaoi? Hep hep hep! Déjà je suis chrétien! _(je ne sais pas la religion de Math mais comme c'est un rêve et qu'il fallait une réplique mon cerveau à direct pensé à ça... Il allait pas non plus dire: ''_ _Déjà, je suis une chèvre.'' (et comme mon cerveau connaît la lutte christianisme/islamisme du passé... ça colle bien en fait... Comme quoi TOUT EST LIEE!))_

-Tu ne crois pas au bon Dieu, tu es donc Athée!

-Non, Chrétien, je ne crois peux-être pas en Allah, mais je crois en Dieu! Et je repose ma quest...

-C'est moi qui pose les questions!

-Tellement classique...

-Tais-toi!

-Pourquoi devrais-je donc me taire?

-PARCE QUE T'ES LE PRISONNIER!

-Oula oula... Je sais qu'on est dans un pays chaud, mais faut garder son sang froid, mon gars!

-Bon, tu devais aller voir le sultan et subir un châtiment... Mais maintenant, crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour que tu ne t'en sortes pas avec une petite peine!

-Le... Sultan?

-Oui. Répondit-il avec un sourire cruel

-Le... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! LE... LE SULTAN! C'EST QUOI CE TITRE TOTALEMENT CON ET INNUTILE! EN PLUS, UN SULTAN, C'EST EN INDE! HA HA HA HA H...!

L'un des méchants (si vous aviez pas comprit qu'ils étaient méchants, je peux plus rien pour vous.) donna un coup de poing sur la tête de Mathieu ce qui eu l'effet attendu malgré un petit «Aïeuuuh!» de la part de l'agressé. Ils avancèrent donc en direction d'une grande salle décorée de tissus de soie rouge agrémentés de coutures dorées _(si classique...)_. La première chose que vit Mathieu _(mis à part la tapisserie)_ , se fut un nombre incalculables de femmes habillées en danseuses portant des plateaux, faisant le ménage, s'occupant d'hommes assis sur les bancs de velours rouge et doré _(encore et dire que la seule source lumineuse vient des trous dans le plafond... oui, c'est un palais/cour d'intérieur)_ et que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air heureuse, bien au contraire. Ensuite, parmi les hommes, il y en avait certain qui semblaient moins bien habillés comme si ils étaient esclaves... Peut-être était-ce le sort qu'on lui réservait... Ou que l'on lui avait réservé auparavant... Parce qu'avec ses conneries, il était sûrement bon pour la prison ou les travaux forcés... Ah... Non, c'est vrai, il devait mourir, mais comment avoir une peine plus lourde que la mort? Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier qui était au fond de la salle. En haut de cet escalier se trouvait un trône doré _(trop de rouge et d'or, j'en ai marre!)_ à côté de ce trône se tenaient 2 jolies filles l'une d'apparence marocaine, l'autre semblait être une jolie rosse. Elle était habillées et maquillées aux couleurs de la salle mais elles semblaient encore plus déprimées et fatiguées que les autres filles. Il y avait aussi un homme, assez mignon, il était aussi habillé au couleurs de la salle _(bien sûr)_ et semblait avoir une forte envie de mourir. Mathieu pouvait voir dans son regard de la détresse et une envie de s'en sortir. A croire que cet endroit était la place des préférés du «Sultan». D'ailleurs celui-ci se trouvait sur le trône. Il portait des vêtements blancs _(pour changer, ENFIN!)_ et une multitude de bijoux en or _(on en doute pas -_-')_. Étrangement, celui-ci eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant Mathieu. Le mec qui avait promit à Mathieu de rendre sa fin de vie plus atroce encore que ce qu'il avait voulu commença à parler au Sultan, sûrement pour se vanter de l'avoir capturer et aussi certainement pour lui conter le manque de respect qu'il eu envers «Sa Majesté Sultan». Quand il eu finit son récit, le ''Roi'' regarda Mathieu avec un air de... convoitise? Nooooon! Il devait rêver. Puis, il se mit à parler:

-Alors comme ça on m'a manqué de respect pendant le voyage?

-Aaaaaaaah... Parce que vous aussi vous parlez français? On en apprend des choses Monsieur «j'aiuntitreridicule».

-Mmm... C'est qu'il a du répondant le vilain garçon!

-Et je peux savoir QUI m'a enlevé?

-Moi c'est vrai...

-Non! Vous vous êtes trop paresseux! Je parle d'eux là!

-C'est que je t'aime de plus en plus toi!

-Hop hop hop! On se calme là! Ça veux dire quoi ça?

-Ça? Ça veux dire que j'ai choisi ton sort...

A ce moment là, les yeux des deux filles et du garçon s'illuminèrent, emplis d'espoirs, avant de prendre un air horrifié, sûrement à cause du sort futur de Mathieu...

/\\\Antoine, Sarah et Mathilde /\\\

L'après-midi venue, la maisonnée se terra devant l'ordinateur, faisant des actualisations de pages tous les ¼ d'heure.

-La brune, t'es sûre qu'il va poster une vidéo?

-Déjà, tu peux m'appeler Sarah, ensuite, non, mais on ne sait jamais...

-Mathieu a dit avoir 24 heures... or, il me semble qu'il est été enlevé à 16 heures environ... On devrait attendre 17 heures non?, intervient Mathilde, Au lieu de stresser devant l'ordinateur et rester devant pendant des heures... Pour patienter j'ai fait des cookies... Vous en voulez?

-Pourquoi tu cuisine... Chez moi? Sans mon ac...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite! Ton accord, je l'ai eu i heure 30... Sinon je cuisine pour que l'on puisse manger un peu... Et pour éviter de stresser... Et j'ai fait la vaisselle.

Elle avait finie sa phrase avec un radieux sourire, réajusta ses lunettes et s'en alla.

-Et là, elle va faire le ménage... Tu vas voir!, se moqua Sarah.

-Non. Coudre deux trois accessoires pour le voyage.

-Tu sais coudre?! Attends, t'en cache des trucs! Tu sais chanter,dessiner, écrire -avec moins de fautes d'orthographe que moi!-, conduire, cuisiner, coudre... Et tu sais faire quoi d'autre sérieux?! s'interloqua Sarah.

-Euh... C'est tout...

-Okay...

-Et sinon, je ne couds que très peu... genre des capes, des oreillers, des foulards, des pochettes, des poches et c'est à peu près tout... Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier?

-Non merci!, répondirent Antoine et Sarah en cœur.

-Bien. J'y vais.

Le temps passa lentement. La tante était partie ranger la maison d'Antoine trouvant qu'en l'absence de ses parents, celui-ci était un peu trop bordélique. Mathilde, elle, avait assemblé plusieurs morceaux de cuir et avait réussit à créer un sac très résistant (ce qui allait sûrement être utile pour le voyage) ce qui la rendait heureuse malgré la situation, Sarah avait fait un concours avec Antoine de «celui qui mangera le plus de cookies en 1 minute, concours qui fut au passage largement remporté par Mathilde gagnant 5 points à 1 pour Antoine et 2 pour Sarah. Mathilde avait aussi battu le record du monde avec 31 cookies avalés en 1 minute même si elle n'avait pas participé volontairement, trop penchée sur son sac en cuir, les nièces elles, n'ayant rien comprit, sortirent dehors visiter le quartier. Quand il fut dix sept heures, on entendit un cri de stupéfaction venant du bureau. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison y accoururent et virent Antoine penché sur l'ordinateur devant une vidéo au caractère étrange. Il appuya sur play quand tout le monde fut arrivé. Les premières minutes montraient 3 personnes voilés ricanant bêtement en secouant une quatrième personne qui n'était autre que Mathieu. Les 3 inconnus placèrent Mathieu sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture assez luxueuse aux cotés d'un des gars... Pour réassomer Mathieu s'il se réveille certainement...

Ils roulèrent pendant une ½ heure avant d'arriver devant un entrepôt qu'ils ouvrirent par un code qu'ils donnèrent à la caméra: 23031989 (clin d'oeil à la date de naissance de notre Boss a tous, Toinouuuu!). Il y entrèrent et arrivèrent devant une porte aux contours blancs et le centre était bleu clair et bleu foncé, ces 2 bleus formant une spirale allant vers le milieu de la porte et les couleurs tournaient. La porte se trouvait en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ce vortex fait la?

-Antoine, c'est pas un vortex, c'est une porte! Chelou, la porte, mais une porte! Répondit Sarah.

-Mais tu vois bien la spirale qui tourne au milieu!

-OOOOOOOOOOOH! Oui, c'est vraiiiiiiii! Comme dans Doctor Who! *^*

-Et bien dit donc... Faut pas longtemps pour te convaincre toi...

-Mathilde! T'es rabat-joie!

-Mais c'est vrai que ça y res... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

-Ça va pas de crier comme ça?

-Re... Regarde! Ils sont entrés dans le désert!

Sarah se retourna. En effet, sur l'écran, on pouvait voir les 3 hommes atteler Mathieu sur un pur sang en plein dans le désert. Ceux-ci montèrent sur leur chevaux respectifs et commencèrent une marche tranquille tout en parlant et en ricanant.

-Bon, la vidéo plus de 3 heures... Nous devrions la télécharger -illégalement- et l'utiliser pour retrouver Mathieu, dit Mathilde tout en commençant à préparer de quoi faire un voyage dans le désert, et dire que je vais me retrouver dans le désert...

-Roooh, c'est cool! On va bronzer!, dit Sarah, sinon, c'est une bonne idée... Ces imbéciles donnent toutes les indications, ce sera facile de les retrouver!

-Tu parles, je vais cramer! Mais je bronze pas, je brûle! Et ces imbéciles, comme tu dis, font parti de Daesh... On devrait se méfier un minimum quand même...

-Allez, hop, on s'en va, dis Antoine en se dirigeant vers la porte, son portable en main regardant la vidéo des terroristes.

-Pas tout de suite jeunes gens... Accordez-moi quelques minutes.

Cette voix inconnue fît se retourner les personnes présentes qui purent alors voir une Pomme de Terre léviter au dessus de la table de salon d'Antoine.

-NOM D'UN MATHIEU SAIN D'ESPRIT! QUE FAIT UNE POMME DE TERRE VOLANTE CHEZ MOI?!

-Je suis la St Patate, et je viens vous dire que vous êtes les élus.

-Euuuuuuuuuuh... Les élus... de qui? de quoi?

-Nan mais... c'est... pas possible...

-Vous êtes les élus de la St Patate, dit la pomme de terre volante, vous avez été choisis pour sauver Mathieu...

-... Question importante..., commença Mathilde.

-POURQUOI UNE PATATE VOLANTE EST CHEZ MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!, Hurla Antoine.

-Oui, aussi mais...

-LA VENEREE ET SAINTE PATATE!, hurla Sarah en se prosternant devant elle suivie d'Antoine, visiblement entré dans le délire.

-oui, aussi, mais surto...

-Antoine! Retire-moi tout de suite ces fils de nylons, j'ai besoin d'éplucher cette pauvre pomme de terre pour le repas de ce soir! Dis tranquillement la tante avec un ton sec, malgré tout.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER BORDEL!

-Qui a parlé de bordel, ici?

-TA GUEULE RICHARD! Cria alors Mathilde dans une rage plus qu'exceptionnelle en poussant Richard de la main. Elle prit un peu de temps pour respirer, rire légèrement après avoir pensé a cette phrase étant dans l'épisode 100 « il est aussi subtil qu'une paire de rangers dans la gueule» (j'en ai rêver aussi de cette phrase...) puis dit avec une voix presque normale, … J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas directement aller voir Mathieu, ça aurai été plus simple!

-En effet, ce l'aurai été mais... comment dire... Il n'y aurai pas d'aventure et vous deux, dit la Sainte en regardant Mathilde et Sarah, vous vous seriez déplacées pour rien!

-Tu vois, je peux te tutoyer n'est-ce pas, j'aurai préféré me déplacer pour rien... répliqua la blonde.

-Et bien même... Venez vous asseoir ici. Je vais vous remettre vos armes pour le voyage.

Après quelques protestations de Mathilde, les 3 concernés s'installèrent à table laissant la tante dans une sorte de monologue sur la folie. Après avoir expliqué deux-trois points peu intéressants, la Sainte leur remis leur armes.

-Premièrement, toi, Antoine. Tu es le plus vieux et donc celui qui a le plus d'expérience. Voici pour toi: Une armure, pour pouvoir te protéger des coups. Une hache de guerre pour pouvoir trancher les ennemis sur ton passage ainsi qu'un canon pour dégommer un groupe d'ennemi. Cette arme, te permettra aussi d'invoquer la Sainte Pelle, notre ennemi le Saint slip rouge, ainsi que moi, la Sainte Patate.

A peine la Sainte Pomme de terre avait fini son discours qu'une lumière blanche se retrouva autour de lui. Ses vêtements furent changés en une amure complète. Et a ses côtés, une hache composé d'un manche en bois et d'une ''lame'' en fer, légèrement rouillée apparu ainsi qu'une sorte de ''canon'' fabriqué avec des tonneaux et deux ou trois composants de fers en plus. Tandis qu'Antoine restait étonné, la nourriture vivante reprit:

-Je sais que pour le moment, vos armes ne sont pas très puissantes et...

-Hardcooooore! Lâcha Antoine, toujours sous le choc.

-... Oui, ''Hardcore'' mais... comme vous êtes trois, je ne peux pas faire mieux... Enfin bon. Sarah, courageuse, fonceuse et sûre de toi, voici les armes qui vont le mieux à ta personnalité: déjà, une tenue légère, idéale pour l'aventure et les voyages, composé d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste marron, d'un short marron aussi, d'une paire de chaussettes montantes blanches, de bottines marrons et des gants en cuir de la même couleur ainsi que d'un foulard rouge. Tes armes sont deux épées et une faux, deux types d'armes de combat rapproché.

-OOOOOOOH! Une faux comme la mort! s'extasia Sarah des étoiles dans les yeux.

Juste après cette phrase, une lumière bleue pâle entoura Sarah et il se produisit exactement la même chose qu'a Antoine. Les vêtements de Sarah changèrent en 2 secondes et deux épées d'entraînement (avec tout de même un côté coupant en métal) et une faux beaucoup moins stylée que celle de la mort apparurent.

-C'est trooooooooooooooooooooop bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Cria Sarah.

-Bien, et enfin, toi, Mathilde, fille raisonnée, réfléchie, prenant soin des autres et assez ''kawai'', t...

-QUOI? JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNONE! QUEL EST LE DELIRE LA! ET POURQUOI ON NE RETIENT QUE CA DE MOI?

-... Okay... Bon... Bref... Tes armes...

-Bon, dépêche toi! On a quelqu'un a sauver là!

-D'accord...

Une lumière vert émeraude enveloppa Mathilde. Elle en ressortie vêtue d'une robe vert clair assez courte et des bottes marron et d'un gant en cuir à sa main gauche. A sa droite un arc en bois et des flèches en bois avec des pointes en fer grossier étaient apparus.

-... C'est quoi cet accoutrement, sérieux?! Et pourquoi moi je n'ai qu'une arme? C'est pas juste!

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi! De plus, tu a une deuxième arme toi aussi.

-Et elle est où? Répondit ironiquement Mathilde.

-Juste là.

La pomme de terre montra grâce à une indication lumineuse dorée une sorte de lyre en bois.

-... Une harpe? Sérieux? NOOOOOOOON! C'est pas possible! C'est pas une arme ça! En plus je sais même pas en jouer! C'est RI-DI-CU-LE!

-Elle te servira à soigner tes amis et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu y arriveras avec le temps.

-... JE TE HAIIIIIIIIS! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! POURQUOI?

Elle là, pendant que Mathilde pleurait sur son sort «injuste», La Sainte Patate fit un discours sur l'importance de sauver Mathieu et s'en alla dans une traînée de poussière dorée.

Mathilde pleurait toujours quand Antoine balança un merveilleux et très doux:

-ALLEZ! OOOOOOOOOOON Y VAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ok..., se reprit la blonde qui, au passage, avait changer de couleur de yeux (il étaient passés au vert),... Arrête de crier Antoine, Oui, on y va dans 5 minutes, le temps de prendre 2 ou 3 couteaux... On sait jamais... Avec les armes que je me coltine...

Et c'est 5 minutes plus tard que les 3 personnes partirent sous les regards tout de même inquiets de la tante d'Antoine (qui au passage ne dit rien).

/\\\ Bruce /\\\

15 heures 45... Allez! On y va!

Bruce mit une veste,se chaussa, sorti et ferma la porte d'entrée, entra dans sa voiture et démarra la machine. Il se dirigeât chez Mathieu, qui, je vous le rappelle était sensé l'inviter, tout en se demandant quelle était la raison de cette invitation et se demandant aussi pourquoi Mathieu ne serai peut-être pas là.

16 heures 02, que 2 minutes de retard. De mieux en mieux! Il entra dans l'immeuble juste après s'être fait bousculé par 3 gars visiblement pressés avec une caméra ressemblant à celle de Mathieu et un énorme sac dans les mains.

Il monta les marches assez rapidement jusqu'au troisième étage pour rejoindre l'appartement de Mathieu. Il sonna et attendit une trentaine de secondes avant de resonner une seconde fois. Après une petite minute, il se décida à chercher dans le papier peint du salon comme Mathieu lui avait dit de faire la veille. Après avoir trouver les clefs dans un recoin de tapisserie, il déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte. Il chercha le chat qui se trouvait dans sa cage. Bruce, étonné, alla jusqu'à celle-ci et approcha sa main de la boule de poil qui semblait pleurer. La dite boule de poil se retourna d'un geste vif et griffa profondément la main de Bruce en feulant. Le scientifique sorti rapidement sa main de la cage et la ferma vivement avant que la bête sauvage ne sorte. Il se dirigeât ensuite vers la salle de bain, chercha le désinfectant et les bandages, et se soigna. Quand il eût finit, il prépara les affaires de Wifi et trouva une lettre jaune (Mathieu et les lettres colorées dit donc...), qu'il ouvrit, vu qu'elle était à son nom, et la lu.

 _Cher Bruce, cher pote, cher confident,_

 _J'espère sincèrement que cette lettre ne sera pas lue mais si elle est entre tes mains aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne suis pas là. Je risque de ne pas revenir avant trèèèèèèèès longtemps... Combien de temps?_

 _Je risque de ne jamais revenir en fait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Antoine est déjà au courant et est déjà à ma recherche._

 _D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Antoine, je regrette aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas réussit à lui dire, je m'en veux mais je suis trop lâche pour ça... Je mourrai, il paraît que c'est mon destin, donc seul et sans savoir les sentiments du chevelu..._

 _Mais bon... J'espère quand même te revoir même si c'est impossible,_

 _Occupe-toi bien de Wifi, je suis sûr qu'il s'habituera vite à mon absence,_

 _Adieu,_

Mathieu.

Comment ça, il ne reverrai jamais Mathieu? Comment ça, il allait mourir? Et surtout pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Antoine? Pourquoi? Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Mathieu avait avoué à Bruce qu'il aimait le grand brun. Bruce lui avait conseillé de lui dire même si il y avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner qu'en lui disant, il n'aurait que du mérite. Et pourtant, Mathieu ne l'avait pas fait...

Bruce, replia la lettre, la rangea dans sa veste, prit les affaires de Wifi ainsi que la cage du chat avant de sortir de l'appartement qu'il prit soin de refermer à double tour. Il sorti, les larmes aux yeux, sous les bruits plaintifs de Wifi qui voulait apparemment retourner chez lui. Il fit donc demi-tour, rouvrit la porte de l'appartement et libéra le pauvre chat. Celui-ci fit un rapide câlin à Bruce, semblant être reconnaissant, avant de partir tout aussi rapidement dans la chambre de Mathieu. Quand le scientifique entra à son tour dans la chambre, il vit le chat sur l'oreiller de Mathieu. Il câlinait avec sa tête le repose-tête en plume tu en miaulant faiblement montrant à Bruce que son maître lui manquait. Il s'avança alors doucement vers le lit et passa sa main blessée sur le pelage du siamois qui feula légèrement. Il chuchota alors au chat, comme dans l'espoir de le calmer:

-Calme-toi Wifi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais...

-Grrraou?

-... Mais quoi? C'est ça?

-Maou!

-Ben, vois-tu, Mathieu m'a écrit qu'Antoine, tu sais celui qu'il aime, est à sa recherche... Normalement... Non, j'en suis sur même! Je suis aussi certain que Mathieu reviendra sain et sauf!

-MIAOU!

Le chat ayant sorti son dernier miaou avec espoir se coucha sur les genoux de Bruce en signe d'apaisement tout en ronronnant. Bruce fût étonné du geste mais ce dit que malgré tout, il était était en train de parler à un chat, alors que ce même chat le comprenne et lui réponde n'était pas beaucoup plus bizarre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chat se réveilla et câlina rapidement Bruce avent de se lever, triste, et de marcher lentement vers le bureau. Le scientifique le suivi et, en regardant rapidement l'espace de travail de Mathieu, se souvint d'un détail plus qu'important: avant d'arriver, il avait vu des hommes avec la même caméra que le p'tiot _(trad:le petit)_ et il n'avait pas encore vu la caméra du schizo dans l'appartement... Était-ce juste une coïncidence de marque ou réellement la caméra de Mathieu? Et le sac que transportait ces jeunes gens... Mathieu serait-il aussi dedans? Oh non! Il venait de balancer son pote Mathieu dans la piscine et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas nager! _(référence au livre d'e-penser! T'as vu? Je vous conseille de l'acheter! Il explique tout bien! Breeeeeeeef... j'en ai aussi rêvé à croire que je prédis le futur...)_ Il fallait qu'il sauve Mathieu mais comment faire? Oui, comment? Il n'en connaissait pas assez sur la lumière pour pouvoir l'utiliser comme moyen de transport... Il commença à élaborer une stratégie jusqu'à ce que Wifi vienne miauler à ses oreilles.

-Wifi! Les croquettes c'est pas tout de suite!

Le chat descendit de la table et montra la lettre de son maître avec sa patte avant droite à Bruce. Le savant la ramassa et la relu rapidement. Antoine! Oui, il était sûrement à sa recherche vu l'heure. Il avait aussi un rôle à jouer. Celui de garder ce chat en lieu sûr! Qui sait si ils n'allaient pas revenir pour s'emparer de la ''bestiole'' gênante pour torturer Mathieu? Hein?

Maintenant, ils avaient tout les deux comprit les enjeux. Maintenant, Bruce allait s'occuper de Wifi comme Wifi allait s'occuper de Bruce. Ils allaient être solidaire pour faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour aider leur pote/esclave car ils l'aimait.

Bruce vit, soudain, un message sur l'ordinateur de Mathieu. Une nouvelle vidéo était sorti sur le compte du schizo pendant leur sommeil, cette vidéo était réservée à Antoine pendant une semaine puis serait révélée au public en version raccourcie. Enfin, c'est ce qui était écrit dans la description juste en dessous. La vidéo était étrangement longue, heure et quart, ce qui correspondait au moment où Mathieu avait été enlevé et le moment du poste de la vidéo. Bruce commença à la regarder avec Wifi et quand les deux compères remarquèrent le nombre important de détails sur le trajet (notamment la scène du mot de passe (imaginez que j'ai du voir plusieurs fois certaines choses...)) ils se regardèrent et dirent:

-Tu ne pense pas que c'est un piège?, Pour Bruce et:

-Miaouu?, pour le chat.

Après cette courte interrogation, ils purent voir la faille spatio-temporelle (enfin celle-ci est juste spatiale mais bon..), le désert, le discours à Mathieu... Après cette vidéo, ils cherchèrent des informations, sur internet, sur ce ''sultan'', ce qui était bizarre vu que les sultan, c'est en Inde, ainsi que sur la base pendant toute la nuit.

* * *

Voili, voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plus! Da bisous et à la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

HEEEEEEEEEEEY! Comment allez-vous? Bien? Moi, très bien^^.

Le sixième chapitre est enfin sorti alors, j'ai envie de dire... ENJOY!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 6 Mathieu/\\\

Mathieu regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde s'était tu et regardait maintenant le vizir (car faut pas déconner des masses, on appelle ça un vizir et pas un sultan). Les hommes riches abordaient un sourire sadique et les autres étaient choqués et effrayés, certaines femmes s'étaient écroulées au sol, et d'autres ne bougeaient plus, leur expressions indescriptibles à cause de leurs voiles de soie. Ensuite, il regarda ses kidnappeurs. Celui qui avait parlé du comportement du prisonnier au ''sultan'' semblait déçut mais tout de même légèrement amusé. Le deuxième, Hakim, était parti dans une sorte de fou-rire malsain et le dernier, Abdel, ne semblait pas comprendre la situation mais faisait mine d'être impassible. Notre châtain tourna alors le regard vers le trône et pu voir que le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux verts émeraudes essayait de tenir en équilibre. Il vu aussi la jeune rousse évanouie, au sol, et la jeune marocaine était à ses côtés tout en essuyant quelques larmes. Le ''sultan'', lui, regardait Mathieu avec une mine plus qu'étrange et perverse. Qu'allait-il lui arriver de si horrible, nom de Dieu? Ça n'allait pas être plus horrible que la mort... Si?

-Mon choux, mon choux, mon...

-D'où tu me nomme ''mon choux'', Mec?

-Mec? Mais tu me dois à partir de maintenant un peu plus de respect que ça mon choux.

-De... respect? Genre, je vous dois le respect? Après TOUT ce qui m'est arrivé? Vous en êtes sûr AlexduQuébec _(ça n'a aucun putain de sens)_?

-Mais bien sûr! J'aime tellement tout en toi que je viens de décider de faire partir ces 3 jeunes gens et te garder toi seul, pour moi.

-...*un Nyo en chemise hawaïenne passe prôner la paix*... GnngkrvhfjfvgfifbQuQuQUEOI!?

-Des vêtements de soie, de quoi te faire obéir et de l'amour.

Mathieu ne dit plus rien. Il ne savait pas si l'autre était sérieux ou non. Il ne savait rien, plus rien. Son cerveau était déconnecté de la réalité, la chaleur y aidant sûrement. Il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer. La première réaction venue fût le mélange de larmes chaudes perlant sur ses fines joues les faisant briller sous le soleil d'été et d'un rire doux et cristallin à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de pierre, un son dix fois, que dis-je, au moins cent fois plus beau que le chant des oiseaux. Le mélange de ses deux réaction donnait à la fois envie de rire avec lui mais donnait de la peine car on voyait bien que le pauvre garçon ne savait pas du tout se qui l'attendait. La marocaine lâcha la rousse toujours inconsciente et alla expliquer ce qui attendait réellement Mathieu en détails.

-Que fais-tu? Reste ici! Femme!

La jeune fille se retourna, fière et déclara avec une voix emplie de détermination:

-Vous venez de nous libérer il me semble, je n'ai donc plus à obéir à vos ordres je pense...

Le vizir ne su quoi dire pendant quelques instants, après tout, elle avait raison. L'homme ignoble balança discrètement la tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre contenance et cracha:

-Je ne t'ai pas encore libérée je crois, tu me dois obéissance jusqu'à ce que je déclare t'avoir libérée, insolente!

-Laissez-la, j'imagine qu'elle doit être à vos pieds depuis longtemps, je pense que vos anciens esclaves peuvent partir maintenant... De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi cette jeune fille est insolente... Et enfin, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne l'appelez pas ''Femme'', c'est rabaissant.

C'était Mathieu qui venait de prendre la défense de la jeune fille, s'étant rendu compte de ce que ces 3 pauvres personnes avaient pu subir et se rendant compte de ce qui allait sûrement lui arriver.

Le ''sultan'' se leva soudainement, sûrement à cause de ''pour l'amour de Dieu'', et descendit les marches. Il se posta devant le petit châtain qui dégluti discrètement en voyant que le colosse faisait bien trois-quatres têtes de plus que lui. La jeune fille se cacha derrière le petit après avoir couiner de peur. L'homme en blanc leva son bras droit où on pouvait voir une rolex d'or et tendit la main, où l'on pouvait voir une bonne dizaine de bagues dorées (le bon gros cliché du méchant quoi), comme prêt à claquer Mathieu.

-Tu ne vois pas en quoi cette femme est insolente? En est-tu sûr?

Le jeune châtain regarda l'immonde personnage et lui dit calmement en fixant bien les yeux rouges presque noirs de l'autre qu'il en était sûr et que l'autre, en traitant les gens ainsi, femmes comme hommes, était un demeuré. Cette phrase n'était sûrement pas la meilleure à dire car le sultan prit immédiatement le châtain par les cheveux, sans faire attention au petit cri de douleur que l'homme aux yeux océan avait lâché, et l'entraîna vers ses suites en balançant sèchement un vaste:

-Droguez les autres, et ramenez-les chez eux, j'en ai plus besoin, je sens que lui seul me suffira.

Après quelque temps de marche et une arrivée soudaine de Mohamed pour les accompagner pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, ils arrivèrent devant une salle ressemblant à une chambre de conte des milles et une nuits.

-Mon cher ami, dit le riche gars à Mohamed, viens, j'ai à te parler 5 minutes.

Il sortirent de la pièce laissant Mathieu à l'intérieur, sans aucune possibilité de sortie et après avoir quand même chercher, il se mit à écouter les 2 en collant son oreille à la porte. Il n'entendait que faiblement mais comprenait tout de même assez bien.

-... Plan est en place?

-Bien sûr, chef, une centaines de troupes sont postées aux endroits les plus stratégiques du désert. Nous avons bien donner toutes les infos dis... Pour qu'il vienne.

-Bien, dès qu'on a sa tête, ne pas oublier de la faire revendiquer par Daesh, et de prévenir des futurs attentats qui se p...

Daesh? C'était pour les rendre plus méchants qu'il ne le sont vraiment et leur balancer des meurtres sur le dos ou était-il réellement tombé sur des gens de Daesh? Ce n'était pas bon... Pas bon du tout! Il recolla tout de même sa tête contre la porte et écouta la suite.

-... Vant le palais.

-Et êtes-vous sûr qu'il viendra?

-Oui, sûr, on est sûr que le dénommé Antoine Daniel est particulièrement attaché au dénommé Mathieu Sommet! De plus, cet homme est fou et est capable d'essayer de surmonter l'impossible.

-Bien...

Antoine? Attaché à moi? Au point de me sauver? Oh non! Dans quelle galère je nous est mis? Tous cela est de ma faute! Voilà ce que pensa le châtain. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le lit puis s'écoula sur les couvertures de soie froides au toucher, contrastant avec la forte chaleur du désert. Il fit tout pour se retenir de pleurer. Il se frappa donc fortement le visage de ses deux mains toujours enchaînées et poussa un cri inaudible.

Quelques minutes après, le grand méchant de cette histoire arriva dans la chambre, et en voyant Mathieu, il se fâcha mais sans crier:

-Que fais-tu? Tu ne t'es pas changé? Dépêche-toi de t'habiller!

-Ce que je fais? Je désespère. Et pourquoi je désespère? Car je n'ai pas trouvé de sortie. Et donc, pourquoi je ne suis pas changé? Je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai cherché une sortie en vain. Voilà! En plus comment voulez-vous que je fasse quoi que soit avec ça aux poignets!

Mathieu tendit alors ses bras pour insister sur les menottes. Le vizir hésita quelques instants et se décida à libérer Mathieu, trouvant celui-ci bien trop frêle pour qu'il puisse se battre _(ce qui est un peu con car on connaît les gens, on sait que les gens semblant frêles peuvent être très puissants)_. Ensuite, il parti chercher des vêtements à Mathieu, les plus petits possibles, et lui donna en lui disant qu'ils seraient, malgré tout, sûrement trop grand _(parce que voilà)_.

-Et la douche? C'est en option peut-être? Faut que je paye pour ça?

-Ah, oui, les douche sont là bas, dit-il en pointant de l'index une porte rouge aux bordures dorées, Et ton idée de payer n'est pas trop mal... Je vais y réfléchir...

-C'était ironique...

-Mais une bonne idée... Dis le vizir, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit et laissa Mathieu seul dans la grande chambre plus qu'étouffante.

Quand la porte se referma, Mathieu prit le tas de vêtement en soie rouge et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sachant pertinemment que l'autre porte était verrouillée.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit une pièce blanche aux jointures dorées. Cette pièce devait faire une bonne cinquantaine de mètre carrées _(plus que mon salon, ma salle à manger et ma cuisine réunit, c'est pour dire!)_. Il ouvrit les robinets de la plus petite baignoire de la pièce, car oui, il y avait 5 baignoires en tout dans la pièce. Il entra ensuite dans le bain d'eau fraîche après avoir prit le temps d'enlever ses vêtements sales. Il esquissa un sourire, il pouvait enlever toute la crasse qu'il avait récupéré en tombant dans le sable maintes et maintes fois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de son bain, les yeux bouffis par la fatigue et le dépaysement. Il s'habilla des vêtements donnés par l'homme de pouvoir, se sécha les cheveux avec une des serviettes blanches présentent dans la pièce avant de se les ébouriffer comme à l'habitude. Il sortit alors de la salle de bains puis se jeta sur le lit, se mit dans la couverture de soie. Deux minutes plus tard, Mathieu était déjà entré dans le monde des songes.

/\\\Antoine, Sarah, Mathilde/\\\

-J'en ai marre! Râla pour la vingtième fois en 1 minute la jeune blonde.

-Mathilde? Dit alors Antoine, avec un sourire faux sur le visage.

-Oui? Qu...

CLAC!

-AIE! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ICI?! ON SE CONNAIT A PEINE ET TU TE PERMET DE ME FOUTRE DES BAFFES? NON MAIS OU VA LE MONDE? OU VA LE MONDE?!

-Arrête de te plaindre... En plus tu parles comme les vieux «Où va le monde?»...

-Non mais oh! Nan mais j't'en pris! Et le respect ici? C'est pas pasque t'es célèbre qu't'as tous les droits!

Il n'y eu aucune réponse, que se soit de Sarah ou d'Antoine car les deux étaient déjà partis dans un fou rire inarrêtable.

-Non mais dites-le si je vous gêne! Je vais finir par vous laisser en n'amoureux si ça continue moi!

Et l'effet escompté se produisit alors. Les deux comparse se turent.

-Euuuuuuh... Il est trop vieux / elle est trop jeune! Dirent-ils en même temps. En plus, la Sainte Patate veut qu'on aille le sauver à trois...

-Moui, moui... Je m'en fout! Si on ne me donne pas le minimum de respect qui est du à chaque humain, moi j'me casse et tant pis pour la Sainte Patate et la Sainte Trinité!

-NON! STEUPLAIT! RESTE! Supplia Sarah

-... Okay... Okay... C'est bien pour tes beaux yeux...

-OUIIIII!

Mathilde voulu demander à Sarah d'arrêter de hurler mais Antoine lui coupa la parole en leur disant qu'il étaient arrivés au hangar. Antoine tapa alors sa plus que merveilleuse date de naissance. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Le vortex était toujours activé. Antoine marcha alors jusqu'à celui-ci difficilement, suivit de Sarah. Mathilde semblait soudain réfléchir. A mi-chemin, Antoine glissa et tomba violemment contre le sol, entraînant la pauvre Sarah dans sa chute. Mathilde vu la scène, resta bloquée environ 10 secondes interminables avant d'hurler d'un rire strident, audible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Les deux autres se bouchèrent plus ou moins rapidement les oreilles, puis Sarah se releva, légèrement en colère et aida l'homme en armure à se relever. Mathilde s'arrêta de rire, épuisée et rajouta de quoi énerver les deux autres:

-Vous étiez tellement ridicules!

-Rooooh, ça va, hein! Bon on se dépêche d'aller sauver Math'?

-Oui, oui, on y va! Deux secondes! Comme disais mon oncle «Y a pô l'feu al l'lac!».

-Et c'était en quelles circonstances qu'il disait ça? Se moqua un peu Sarah, Quand il était bourré?

Mathilde s'avança vers le vortex tout en répondant:

-Non, c'était quand ma mère et ma marraine, sa sœur, n'arrêtaient pas d'hurler à Dav' de se dépêcher pour aller au marchant de glaces tous les samedis d'étés. Généralement, il sortait les chercher (les glaces) en chaussons troués et en pantalon de pyjama.

La blonde passa, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, à travers le vortex. C'est au moment où elle atterri dans le désert qu'elle s'écroula au sol, son âme s'évaporant à cause de la chaleur. Elle fut rejointe par les deux autres enthousiasmés par «Tant de courage!».

-J'comptais y aller en dernière! Sa-chan, tu m'as distraite! Y a pas... J'AIME Pas la chal...

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase (MERCI CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!) la langue trop sèche. Maudite chaleur!

-T'as besoin d'aide pour te relever? Proposa Antoine en tendant sa main devant Mathilde.

-Ah, je vois que tu as quelques notions de ce qu'est la galanterie Antoine, merci. Répondit la jeune fille vêtue d'émeraude tandis qu'elle attrapait la poigne du plus âgé.

Antoine tira la jeune fille qui se releva et épousseta, avec des gestes mous, le sable bloqué dans les nombreuses coutures de sa robe lui tombant jusqu'au dessous de ses genoux.

-Et vous, vous n'avez pas chaud? Reprit mollement la blonde en pointant vaguement son doigt vers les deux autres, Particulièrement Antoine. Ça retient la chaleur les armures!

-Non, moi, ça va, dans cette armure, il y a une sorte de système de climatisation... Donc, j'ai même un peu froid dans le dos...

-Quel contraste... T'as de la chance... Et toi Sarah-Tan?

-Tout va bien, j'aime bien la chaleur, ça me donne l'impression que la flamme ardente qui brûle en moi est beaucoup moins brûlante.

-Ce que c'est poétique... Mais ta flamme brûle pour qui? Tu dois y penser chaque minutes alors si elle brûle tant!

Sarah parut soudainement gênée mais pas assez longtemps pour que les deux autres puissent le remarquer. Elle répondit alors:

-Pas pour qui mais pour quoi! -Oh, le jeu de mot *^* pour quoi / pourquoi- La flamme qui brûle en moi est celle de l'AVENTUUUUUUURE!

-Ah..., La petite blonde détourna le regard, un peu déçut.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu... T'attendais à ce que je rougisse et que je te dise faiblement en baissant le regard « Pour... Pour toi...». C'est ça? Dis la brunette imitant la jeune collégienne de shojo faisant sa déclaration à son senpai au moment où elle pouvait s'en passer.

-Nan... C'est pas ça... C'est juste... Déprimant...

-Bon, on y va?

Antoine avait commencé à marcher mais assez lentement pour que les deux lycéennes puissent le rejoindre sans courir.

Elle s'avancèrent alors et les trois suivirent les instructions de la carte mais ni Sarah, ni Antoine ne s'étaient aperçu que Mathilde avait versé quelques larmes qui s'était évaporé sous le soleil du désert et aucun des deux n'avait non plus remarqué que plusieurs de leurs bêtises n'avait été réprimandé par la jeunette...

/\\\ Bruce et Wifi /\\\

Ils était 10 heures du matin, quand Bruce se réveilla, sur le bureau de Mathieu. Il avait apparemment glissé de la chaise car celle-ci se trouvait quelques centimètres derrière lui et lui, était à genoux sur le sol, les bras croisés sur le bureau. Il avait du s'endormir peu après Wifi...

Ces recherches n'avaient malheureusement abouties à rien.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur après avoir effacé l'historique de se leva, alla dans la cuisine où mit des croquettes dans le bol à moitié vide du chat et où il se fit un café long. Il le bu tranquillement, parti se doucher et se... et remettre les même vêtements que la veille.

Il se décida enfin à chercher le pauvre chat dans l'appartement. Il s'avérait que le petit chat se trouvait sur le coussin de Mathieu refaisant comme la veille.

-Wifi, commença Bruce avec douceur, il nous faut partir, tu n'est pas en sécurité ici. Imagine qu'il reviennent te chercher? Tu n'a pas envie d'être torturé devant Mathieu n'est-ce pas?

-Maou...

Le chat descendit du lit et se dirigea, penaud dans sa cage. Bruce le suivit puis, après avoir prit les affaires du chat, il ferma la cage, sortit de l'appartement qu'il ferma à clef, garda les dites clés et partit avec Wifi, sans un regard en arrière... Car c'était son rôle, protéger Wifi. Et c'était, un rôle qui, il ne l'avait que trop bien comprit, était aussi important que les autres. Et il ne devait en aucun cas se retourner.

* * *

Et voiiiiilà... Bon, honnêtement, on ne reverra pas Bruce et Wifi avant le final... Car je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je veux rester la plus fidèle possible à ce rêve étrange... Le fait que leur partie soit courte est donc normal...

Bon, je vous laisse et à la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

YO TOUT LE MONDE CA FAISAIT UN BAIL!

Comment allez-vous la rentrée et tout?

L'épisode 105 n'est pas sorti mais bon... Je décide de poster la suite de ma fiction car ça fait looooongtemps!

Enjoy!

* * *

/\\\Chapitre 7 Mathieu/\\\

Une douleur vive fit soudainement hurler Mathieu. Il ouvrit les yeux et se plaignit de la douleur et du fait que ce n'était pas croyable que dans ce monde de merde, on ne pouvait même pas dormir en paix.

-Ce que tu es mignon... Mais là n'est la question... Je vais te chérir comme n'as jamais été chéri, crois-moi, chéri!  
-Hein, hein, hein... Très amusant, Très drôle, Vraiment... Ce jeux de mot entre le verbe «chérir» et le mot «chéri» est si bien recherché et si... Si... Si... Comment on dit déjà...Admirable?... Ah, non, c'est vrai... Pitoyable!

-Chéri, voyons, ne me parle pas avec dédain... Je te suis supérieur en tout! Tu me dois respect maintenant!

-Supérieur? C'est ça, ouais! Le jour où vous me serez supérieur, l'apocalypse arrivera, alors, non, j'ai pas trop trop envie de mourir... ET JE NE VOIS PAS EN QUOI JE VOUS DOIS LE RESPECT! Conn... Non, ce serai que vous réjouir que de vous insulter «Sa Majesté, l'Empereur».

-Viens avec moi, j'ai un endroit à te montrer, dit le «méchant» comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et en menottant Mathieu.

-MAIS JE SUIS PAS VENU FAIRE DU TOURISME, MOI! ET ENLEVEZ-MOI CES FOUTUES MENOTTES!

-Du calme, mon choux, du calme.

-DU CALME?! DU CALME?! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE ME CALMERAI! METTEZ VOUS A MA PLACE! JE SAIS PAS MOI! UN ABRUTI VOUS CAPTURE PARCE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ABATTU UN BEL ANTOINE, ET FAIS DE VOUS UN... UN... PUIS VOUS PROPOSE DE FAIRE DU TOURISME! Y A DES RAISONS A CE QUE JE NE SOIS PAS CALME!

-Mais parce que je te le demande, mon choux...

-ET ARRÊTEZ DE M'APPELER «mon choux» AVEC CET AIR FAUSSEMENT MIELLEUX! Vous m'dégoûtez!

L'autre ne répondit alors rien et il emmena Mathieu de force à travers son palais, ce qui provoqua une douleur atroce aux poignets de notre schizophrène qui était tiré par ses menottes. Il arrivèrent alors dans une petite pièce sombre avec le plafond haut et sans fenêtres et éclairée par la lumière venant du couloir emplie d'objets plus ou moins étranges. Les objets accrochés au mur étaient soient pointus soient coupants ou pouvaient provoquer de grosses hématomes et les objets posés sur un des deux meubles de la pièce étaient tous des fioles crasseuses et leurs contenu étaient de couleurs étranges: vert, violet, bleu ou encore jaune. Le meuble où étaient disposés les fioles étaient une petite table en bois sombre. Il était impossible de savoir ce meuble était abîmé ou non tant la pièce était sombre. Le deuxième meuble lui était une grande table de 2m sur 2m. Sur cette table il y avait des lanières de cuirs plus ou moins grandes fixées à même la table et chaque lanières étaient par groupes de deux prêtes à être ceinturées. Mathieu se serai presque cru à l'asile.

-Mais c'est quoi cette salle? On dirait le labo du Prof! _-Sache, mon cher, qu'étant maintenant au chômage par ta faute, j'ai eu le temps de réaménager mon espace de travail maintenant à la pointe de la technologie et très lumin..._

-*frappe Mathieu* Tais-toi jeune fou!

 _-Non mais pe... grand sacripant! Je ne vous permet pas! Claquer un génie comme moi!_

-TAIS-TOI, J'AI DIS! OU TA SOUFFRANCE N'EN SERA QUE PLUS GRANDE!

 _-Mais enfin! Si on n'..._ -Tais toi chômage-boy! Et vous là... Comment ça ma «souffrance»? Et, encore une fois, c'est quoi cette salle?

-Disons... Qu'on va bien s'amuser ici mon chou!

-Vous m'soûlez... Arrêtez avec «mon chou»! *grand blanc* Et comment ça «On va bien s'amuser»? J'ai l'impression d'être dans SLG et d'entendre cet imbécile de Patron!

-Sauf qu'ici, c'est réel... *tire Mathieu jusqu'à la grande table carrée et l'allonge sur celle-ci avant que le petit puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit*... J'ai une question... feu ou fer?

-QUOI?! MAIS LIBEREZ-MOI! ET... VOTRE QUESTION N4A AUCUN P*T**N D'SENS!

-Mais bien sûr que non! On a même pas commencé mon chou! Regarde plutôt le point rouge au plafond... Et je répète feu ou fer?

-Le point ro... Une caméra infra-rouge?! Mais pourquoi?!

-FEU OU FER?!

-Je... je sais pas!... Fer? J'en sais rien!

-Fer? Très bien... Je vais chercher ce dont nous avons besoin. *va vers le mur où sont les objets contondants et ramène douze objets différents*.

-A quoi ça vers servir tout ça?

-On va s'amuser avec... Un objet pour une tranche de 10 minutes! (P'tiote blague sur les sur le fait que le fer c'est tranchant tout ça tout ça... Je vais me pendre...)

-Avec... A... Attendez! Je... Je ne veux pas! *Des larmes commencent à couler sur son visage* Je... NON!

-Mais enfin! Ce n'est qu'un petit couteau, qu'une petite lime, qu'un petit cutter, qu'une petite seringue, qu'un petit ciseau...

-Qu'une petite paire de ciseau! Quand on sait pas parler, on s'tait! (Entre temps, Math à pu se calmer un peu)

-... Qu'un petit qu'un petit fouet, qu'un petit fil de fer, qu'un petit couvercle de conserve (Dieu sait à quel point ça fais mal! Ça peut même t'envoyer à l'hosto! #çasentlevécu #maisçam'estpasarrivéàmoi) qu'une petite feuille de papier, mes longs ongles...

-Je préfère pas imaginer...

-Quelques punaises et surtout mon instrument secret *clin d'œil*!

-*déglutit, comprenant le sous-entendu)... Et il est petit aussi le dernier objet j'imagine!...

-*Ne répond pas, vexé*... Commençons!

Et s'en suivit une longue séance de torture qui sera bien détaillé prochainement!

/\\\Antoine, Sarah, Mathilde/\\\

-Ça fait deux heures qu'on marche... Enfin vous et moi, Antoine, parce que Mathilde n'est même pas fichue de marcher.

-Mais j'ai chaud! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai fais un malaise! Dit la blonde avec une voix plaintive.

-Oui mais n'empêche que maintenant, je suis obligée de te porter. Je dirai même de te supporter...

-Ça, c'était pas sympa... Et on va plutôt dire que tu me traîne...

-Ouai...

-Mais pourquoi, sérieusement pourquoi seul Antoine a une clim intérieure?

-Parce que toi, tu nous aurais soûlé au bout de 5 minute comme quoi «c'est lourd ce machin!»

-Pas faux, Sasa, pas faux...

-Mais les filles, je voulais voulais vous faire remarquer...

-Oui Antoine? Répondirent-elle en chœur

-Comme tu l'as si bien fais remarqué Sarah, Cela fait deux heures que l'on marche... Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est calme?

-Bah, comme tu peux le remarquer Antoine, ici, c'est le désert et c'est totalement DESERT. Si on utilise cette expression quand y a personne, c'est normal!

-Bah écoute, pourquoi on a des armes alors?

-Baaaaah... Parle pour toi... De toute façon, moins on les utilisent, mieux c'est.

-Et c'est avec cette logique de merde pacifiste que t'as eu ces armes à la con!

-Antoine! Je te permet pas! Quand je veux, je peux être très cruelle.

-Cruelle genre cruelle comment? Avoir envie de lancer des gommes sur quelqu'un? Ironisa Antoine.

-Non, répondit Mathilde et avec le plus grand sérieux elle continua, cruelle jusqu'au meurtre.

Antoine tressailli et ne continua pas cette discussion de peur de se mettre la jeunette à dos et Sarah corrigea Mathilde:

-Non, on va dire que tu a eu des ENVIES des meurtres...

-Oui, Sasa, mais j'avais rien de contondant sous la main...

-On voit que tu ne jouais pas encore à Yandere Simulator à cette époque...

-Mais la prochaine fois, ce sera différent Sasa... Si y a colère, j'enfonce la tête du problème dans le sable.

-Mouai... Et le français ça existe...

-Rooooh, ça va, hein! Il fait chaud!

Antoine avait eu, pendant le court échange entre les deux filles le temps de s'écarter de quelques mètres, apeuré par les deux adolescentes.

Mais pendant que Sarah, soufflait de blasitude, Mathilde vit une ombre se projeter sur Antoine avec une vitesse fulgurante:

-ANTOINE! ATTENTION!

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il reçut un violent coup de bouclier sur le crâne qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

-NOOOON! ANTOIIIIIIIIINE!

La jeune blonde, empli d'une soudaine énergie, se mit à courir vers Antoine mais Sarah l'attrapa par le bras et se plaça devant elle, se protégeant, elle et la blonde, avec une de ses épées d'une balle lancé par un des trois ennemis.

-Non mais ça va pas?! T'as failli te faire tuer!

-PEUT-ÊTRE MAIS ANTOINE VA MOURIR! IL FAUT QUE JE LE SOIGNE MÊME SI JE DOIS ÊTRE TUEE!

-PAUVRE CRETINE! C'EST PAS EN MOURRANT BÊTEMENT QUE TU REUSSIRA A LE SAUVER!

-T'AS UNE MEILLEURE SOLUTION PEUT-ÊTRE?! N'HESITE PAS A M'EN FAIRE PROFITER, JE SUIS TOUTE OUIE!

-Ouai! J'te couvre! Et tu vas le soigner!

Un des ennemis se rua sur les deux jeunes filles armé de griffes digne de Wolverine. Mathilde lança alors trois flèches en direction de Wolverine-Minable qui atteignirent son flanc, son oreille et son bras gauche.

-Génial, Mathilde! Il est maintenant à moi!

Sarah couru alors jusqu'à l'ennemi et faucha le faucha d'un coup dans le cou, entraînant la mort de celui-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Mathilde s'avança jusqu'à Antoine et commença à jouer sur sa petite lyre en bois une mélodie approximative «Heureusement que je me suis entraînée pendant ces deux heures de marche, Antoine, sinon, là, je pense que je ne pourrai pas vraiment t'aider!». Au bout de longues minutes, Mathilde vit Antoine bouger. Elle accéléra alors le rythme pour qu'Antoine se réveille plus vite. Une minute plus tard, le beau brin ouvrit les yeux:

-P*t**n! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-ANTOINE! ENFIN! La blonde enlaça l'homme à lunettes, les larmes aux yeux... Il y a un homme qui t'as assommé il y 15 minutes!

-... Il est où?

-En Enfer, mes amis, il s'est fait tué par une fille, par une femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les Ténèbres... Par moi!

-SARAH! Tu n'es pas blessée?

-Pas le moins du monde!

-Tu es sûre?

-Certaine, Math! Ces gars ne valaient pas un clou!

-Tant mieux! Souffla la blonde.

-Au passage, j'ai récupéré ça, sur le mec qui t'a assommé, Antoine. Ce bouclier et cette épée sont un peu plus perfectionnées! Elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été utilisées, une aubaine!

-Merci, jeune damoiselle.

Antoine récupéra au vol l'épée que Sarah lui lança et il pris le bouclier que Mathilde lui donna.

-Génial! Il sont un peu plus légers que les autre!... On fait quoi de ça alors? Demanda Antoine en montrant sont ancien équipement.

Les trois regardèrent les anciennes armes d'Antoine et Sarah proposa:

-On les laissent ici?

-Non, il y a des éléments intéressants dessus. Démontons-la et voyons ce qu'on peut récupérer pour les intégrer à la nouvelle panoplie d'Antoine.

-Bonne idée Mathilde. C'est parti!

Les trois démontèrent le bouclier et améliorèrent le nouveau en renforçant la poignée pour la rendre plus résistante aux coups donnés. Quand à l'épée, ils l'allégèrent encore, lui donnèrent plus de portée et plus de tranchant.

Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure qu'ils se relevèrent, heureux de leur travail. Antoine s'exclama:

-C'est parfait!... Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sarah?

-... Je chercher des vivres, et de quoi nous changer... Je ne pense pas que nous retrouverons Mathieu aujourd'hui...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, Sarah?

-Bah... Déjà, il est 21h30 heure Syrienne... Ensuite, les mec à cheval, ils sont arrivés à destination au bout de 24h non-stop... Sans compter qu'il n'ont sûrement pas eu beaucoup d'ennemis...

-Oui, tu as raison...

-Tenez..., Ils ont pas grand choses en vêtement mais ils ont pas mal de truc au niveau vivres et médoc...

-Mais je peux vous soigner moi!

-Oui, Mathilde, on sait... Mais imagine, tu t'évanouis pendant un combat... On fait quoi nous?

-... Tu as raison, Antoine... Tu as raison...

-On devrait établir un camp pour la nuit. J'ai pris le leur. Les nuits sont froides dans le désert.

-Super! J'aime le froid! On ne pourrai pas plutôt se déplacer la nuit? On éviterai les ennemis!

-Je ne pense pas, ils doivent tourner Mathou... Et combattre un ennemi expérimenté la nuit est extrêmement compliqué. On a plus de chance d'échouer et de mourir.

-Ah... Oui... C'est vrai...

-Bon, on installe? S'impatienta Antoine.

-Je pense plutôt que nous devrions aller un peu plus loin... L'odeur du sang va indéniablement attirer les charognards. A défaut de ne pas pouvoir marcher la nuit, autant se passer des sales bêtes!

Les trois héros établirent alors leur camp un peu plus loin, en ayant pris soin de ne pas laisser de traces. Ils s'endormirent difficilement, essayant de ne pas imaginer ce que Mathieu pouvait subir...

* * *

Voili! C'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous aime tous! (Ou presque, parce que j'aime pas les méchants... Mais êtes-vous méchants? Avez-vous conscience d'être ce que vous êtes? -STOP!-)

Bisous bisous! A la prochaine!

Mathilde~


End file.
